Clash
by Moryanu
Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-Don't like, don't read. KaixRei, TysonxMax
1. Chapter one: He will be yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Chapter One

Ages:

Kai : 19

Rei: 18

Tyson: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

Oliver: 17

Enrique: 18

Johnny: 18

Robert: 19

Lee: 19

Mariah: 17

Micheal: 20

Steve: 19

Tala: 18

Kai walked down the dark and dirty alley way with a air of arrogance and pride. He kicked cans and boxes out of his way with a sense of loathing. He continued to walk past a couple of teenagers who were sat on the floor smoking and downing bottles of booze. Kai only glanced at them when they greeted him.

"Hey Kai." The one with red hair said drunkly.

Kai approached a metal door that was half blocked by a wooden box which had numerous graffiti patterns carved in to it. He turned back and hissed "Tala! Enrique! Get off the floor now before someone sees you!"

Tala who spoke earlier grumbled under his breath and scrambled off the floor using the wall as support. Enrique, the blond hair kid who sat next to him, smiled weakly and clutched at his head. He removed his white bandanna from around his neck and used it to wipe his eyes. He then replaced it and wiped his hands on his blue jacket before scrambling up next to Tala.

When Kai was satisfied he opened the door without knocking and walked through, demanding the other two to follow. As he walked in he was met with a wave of thick smoke and the stench of sweat and smoke. Loud music thrummed from large speakers dotted around the room while a DJ stood at the front on a raised platform. A throng of people danced before him, swaying to the music.

Kai walked past the mass of people and past the bar. He turned back to the bar and stared at the bar attendant , the attendant acknowledged him and nodded. He put down the glass he was wiping and went to get Kai's usual. Kai continued to the far right corner where a corner booth was set up. This booth was always occupied by his gang, and his gang only. If any others dared to come near, there would be consequences. Many people sat around the table, shouting over the loud music trying vainly to make conversation. A few of them smoked and all had alcoholic drinks.P

They all stopped what they were doing to greet Kai, who sat next to a boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes. The boy smiled brightly and shouted in Kai's ear "Hiya Buddy!"

Kai grunted, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fuck off Tyson, I'm not in the mood to tolerate your immaturity so go piss someone else off."

Tyson, being used to this kind of response, was not fazed, in fact he grinned even more and shouted in Kai's ear again "You need to get laid man! When was the last time you got down and dirty?"

Kai snored and replied, "A few hours ago."

Tyson whistled and asked, "Was it a hot chick?"

"Who says it was a chick?" Kai replied with a hint of amusement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I keep seeing these movies where the head of the gang always has a a chick, forgot you were one of a kind." Kai was gay, in fact, he had even slept with Tyson on a few occasions, but neither were involved emotionally. Kai couldn't get involved, not with his position. A few years back, when he was just 15, he fell in love with the leader of his gang, the Street Dogs, he was his first gay lover. Kai was infatuated with him. The boy was 19 at the time, and always got in to fights. One night he got killed by a rival gang the Night Cats, by their leader Lee. This was a massive blow to Kai. He never got over it. 'till this day, he has pledged to revenge his lovers death. In doing so he has become cold and heartless, detaching himself from pleasant emotions. His position demanded for him to be strong and ruthless.

Kai looked up to the waiter who just slammed his drink on to the table and who now had his palm outstretched and foot tapping impatiently. Kai dug in to his back pocket of his green cargo trousers(Moryanu:I'm English, spare me), pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a wad of notes and handed over the amount demanded in ¥(yen). The waiter crammed the money in his pocket and stomped off back to the bar. The waiter opened a till underneath the flashing sign of 'Sweet and Sour'. Kai and his street gang always came to this place. No other gang came here, it was their territory. 

Kai picked up his Vodka and sipped on it, while doing this he scanned the dancers looking for his latest 'lover'. He spotted him dancing seductively a tall dark haired man, dressed in black leather trousers and a tight black t-shirt. His 'lover' had his back to him and was looking over his shoulder, staring lustfully at the man behind him. His blond streaked brown hair clung to his face with perspiration. Heavy black eyeliner outlined his brown eyes. He wore an open white shirt, that showed off his toned muscles. His tight black trousers clung to his legs like a second skin, moving wistfully with his every movement.

Kai growled, no one touched his 'lover'. Kai abruptly stood up and marched over to the boy, who was now rubbing his ass up against the other man. When the boy saw Kai, a flash of anger and fear shot through his eyes before he settled on a weak glare. Kai clutched his wrist and yanked him off the dance floor. The boy voiced his protests, but was unable to fight back because he was much weaker than Kai.

The boy twisted his arm out of Kai's grasp and stomped off to retrieve his bag from the bar. Kai shot back an angry glare, and followed after the boy. When Kai caught up after the boy he grabbed him by the arm again, yet again ignoring his protests, and dragged him out the back door, back in to the alley way.

Kai threw the boy against the opposite wall. "What the fuck do you think you are doing rubbin' up other guys?" The boy winced.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do? You're not my fucking mother!" The boy threw his head back and laughed.

Kai growled angrily, and pinned the boys arms above the boys head by using his own. He hissed in to the boys ears. "Shut up Travis. I fucked you, that makes you mine. Got it?"

Travis growled and spat in Kai's face. "I am not your fuck buddy. I am sick of he way you treat me." At this, Travis gave an almighty kick between Kai's legs, who clutched himself in pain, releasing his hold on Travis. Travis smirked and whispered in Kai's ear, "Good bye Asshole.", before walking back in to the bar.

Kai hissed in pain, and lent forward, scrunching his eyes shut, in a vain attempt to cease the pain. He heard laughing coming from in front of him, so he snapped his head up and stood up straight, ignoring the throbbing pain.

Enrique stood before him, he rested his hand on one hip and held a lit cigarette in the other. He took a drag from his cigarette and began to speak: "So bad luck tonight, eh? Don't worry, us inferior beings get it all the time." His words seemed to be dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure you'll be able to pull anyone you set your eyes on." At this, he stamped out his cigarette on the floor and laughed. "After all, who could resist you?" He laughed again, and turned out of the alley way.

Kai growled after him and stormed in to the club. He went back to sit next to Tyson, who still insisted on babbling on about anything, mainly food, just to annoy Kai and anger him further. Kai glared at the dancers who seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. His eyes yet again rested on Travis, who just smirked at him. He jerked out of his seat, ready to teach him a lesson with the earlier incident still fresh in his mind, he was caught on the arms by Tyson who shouted. "Woah, slow down there dude. No need to get us kicked out, no matter what anyones done."

Kai looked back and shouted over the music. "How did you guess?" He tried not to sound surprised.

"I'm not as think as I look. I may appear to be, but I'm not."

Kai growled and sat back down again, trying not to look at Travis again. He was yet again subject to Tyson's insistent yelling when he shouted. "Look Kai! Look over there at that hot blond guy! Shit, I can see him in my bed! Look at his black haired friend dude as well. I'll have the blond you can have to black haired friend."

Tyson thrust ed his pointed finger in front of Kai's face, trying to get him to look.

Kai looked to where Tyson pointed just to get him to go away. When his eyes landed on a couple of boys. He saw the blond hair kid, who was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt and red shorts. His big, baby blue eyes stood out the most. Nothing special about him, Kai thought. He shifted his gaze to the boy he was talking too. Kai caught his breath. A Tall muscular boy stood before him. His knee length hair fell down his back in hundreds of little braids, which swished around with every of his head movements, making tantalizing waves. His white muscle shirt clung to his toned torso, revealing his toned arms. A huge purple dragon took up most of the shirts front and sides. His baggy black trousers covered most his shoes, leaving only the tips of them peaking out. He wore black fingerless gloves, which clutched a glass. His golden eyes shone brilliantly, lighting up his whole face. White fangs flashed from his mouth, moving with the boys talk.

Yes, Kai certainly will have him.

TBC...

A/N: Review please, then I will continue.


	2. Chapter two: Uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I greatly appreciated them all!

Ages:

Kai : 19

Rei: 18

Tyson: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

Oliver: 17

Enrique: 18

Johnny: 18

Robert: 19

Lee: 19

Mariah: 17

Micheal: 20

Steve: 19

Tala: 18

Chapter Two:

Rei tugged at he shirt nervously and glanced around the room. He was currently talking to Max, a blond boy with blue eyes whom he just met. He seemed pretty nice, and didn't appear to be any threat to him, seeming he wasn't in any gang. He could not say the same himself. He was forced in to joining the Night Cats by his friend, Lee, who is now the leader. When he was younger they lived on the streets together because both their parents had died. They survived with tooth and claw though, even through the rough times. It was an accident they got involved with the Night Cats, they got caught stealing from one of the gangs members and were forced to serve them, or be killed. They had re-paid their debt a long time ago, by this time Lee had gotten badly involved. Forcing him to stay as well. Now, if he left, regardless of Lee's leadership, he would surely be killed.

Tonights assignment for him was to sneak and blend in to this club, and try and found out about the rival gang, the Street Dogs. Ever since Lee accidentally killed their leader they have been bitter rivals. Now, his gang think that they have come up with a plan to take them down. Luckily for the Night Cats, unfortunately for Rei, he is not known of in the Rival gang because of his sneakiness, so he has been sent here, 'Sweet and Sour' the club, to try and find out their plans.

"So, anyone special in you life at the mo?" Max asked with a cheeky grin.

Just knocked out of his trail of thought, Rei stared blankly at Max and his question. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?"

Max raised an eyebrow and asked: "Are you okay? You are looking a little queasy..."

"No, I mean Yes, I'm fine, really." Rei saved himself with a weak smile.

Max raised a dubious eyebrow and continued with his chatter once it had lowered again. "So anyway, like I said before, have you got anyone special in your life? Because if you haven't, that guy with the grey hair over there is staring." He jerked his head towards the corner, motioning to a booth in the corner, with another cheeky grin.

Rei switched his stare to where Max jerked his head too, and snapped his head back round again. There in a corner sat a bunch of the Street Dogs members. They were chatting and drinking paying no attention to him, except one. He sat next to another with blue hair and brown eyes who was staring at Max. The boy who was staring at him with predatory eyes, had two toned grey hair and hard crimson eyes. He had green cargo trousers on and a black muscle shirt, which outlined his muscles perfectly. He sat there, his hands clutching the table and seat back, arms tense ready to get up.

Rei glanced back again, not surprised to see Kai weaving through dancing people, coming towards him.

Fuck, Kai Hiwitari was heading his way, he is gonna be dead.

TBC...

Moryanu; Sorry that was so short, I just wanted to get a bit of Rei's past in there which will be helpful later in the story. Review please, and I will continue. Also, does anyone have any requests?


	3. Chapter three: Honor

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages:

Kai : 19

Rei: 18

Tyson: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

Oliver: 17

Enrique: 18

Johnny: 18

Robert: 19

Lee: 19

Mariah: 17

Micheal: 20

Steve: 19

Tala: 18

Note:Someone(sorry I forgot who it was) pointed out to me that I spelt Kai's second name wrong. I'm sorry, i just forget sometimes and just write it as I do. So if I spell it wrong yet again, apology's to all. Oh yeah, sorry in advance about the way Lee acts in here.

Chapter Three:

Kai swiftly moved through the crowds, set on reaching the black haired boy. He inwardly smirked when he the fear in the boys eyes that he was desperately trying to conceal. They really were unusual eyes, a strange cross between amber and gold, very captivating. Like a cats... wait no, it couldn't be? No, one of the Night Cats wouldn't be stupid enough to trespass on his territory. Kai reached the nameless boy with a smirk set in place and greeted him: "Hi there, you new around here? I haven't seen you around here before."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over the boys face, but kept silent and kept shifting his eyes. Heh, probably knew already that he was the almighty Kai.

"My names Kai, what's yours?" Kai shouted over the loud music, while outstretching his hand.

The boy seemed to stare at his hand like it was a new species of alien intelligent life form. He snapped out of his trance and shook Kai's hand lightly. "My names Drigger, yeah I am new around here, care to show me around." the boy yelled with an air of confidence, and a grin on his face.

Kai smiled but didn't let go of his hand. Instead he clasped it harder and pulled him on to the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

A look of surprise came over Drigger's face, but he quickly nodded and started moving with the song a long with Kai. 

Drigger seemed to be throughly enjoying himself, Kai could tell by the constant smile plastered on his face.

Kai decided to take the next step, and started ever so lightly rubbing against Drigger while they were dancing. Drigger happily complied and joined in with the flirt. He turned around and lent his back on Kai's chest while dancing, never breaking eye contact.

It kept like this for a couple of songs, when a loud and annoying "AHEM!" came from behind them. They both whipped around to face the annoying intruder, and came face to face to the blond boy that Tyson had his eyes on. He stood there with his arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Oh thanks so much Rei for leaving me with this guy." he jerked his head back, and Tyson appeared behind him.

"Awww.... you know you love me really." Tyson shouted in the blond's ear while the blond rolled his eyes back in exasperation.

"Sorry Max, just got-"

'Drigger' was rudely cut off by a very annoyed Kai, "What do you mean 'Rei'?"

Fear crossed Rei's/Drigger's face. He put his hand behind his back sheepishly and replied "Uhhh... Rei is my middle name, I use it sometimes when... well... when I think people are gonna laugh at my real name." He finished off pathetically.

Kai growled, not completely believing it, but he could relate in someways. He hated carrying around the Hiwitari name when his bastard of a grandfather did.

Rei stepped back in fear of what Kai was gonna do next, but to his surprise shown clearly on his face, Kai replied "I can relate to you there." He then took Rei's hand again, "Lets go somewhere a little more private" Kai said with a suggestive look.

"Don't leave me here with him!" Max shouted while he was trying to scrape Tyson off his shoulder.

"He's not as bad as you think!" Kai shouted to the exasperated blond.

Tyson grinned at this and Max scowled.

Rei and Kai reached part of he wall which didn't have any chairs occupying the space. Kai pushed Rei up against the wall none to gently and placed both his hands on either side of Rei's head who was staring lustfully at him. Kai leaned in to whisper huskily in Rei's ear: "You are so fucking sexy, did you know that?"

Rei whispered back grinning, "Now aren't we fast?"

"Trust me, we have no time to loose." With this Kai wrapped one arm around Rei's waist and the other holding the back of his head. He then pushed his lips forcefully against Rei's. Kai couldn't help but think that he tasted like candy.

Rei lifted his arms up wrap them around Kai's neck.

Kai opened his mouth to lick Rei's lips to ask permission to enter, not like he needed it anyway. Rei gladly complied and moaned softly when Kai thrust his tongue in to play. When the need for air became apparent, Kai moved to kiss a long Rei's jawline and neck. Rei all the while was giving off small groans of pleasure.

Like all good things, they have to came to an end sometime. Everyone in the room groaned when the bar manager announced "2 o'clock, everyone get out!"

Kai detached himself from Rei's mouth and grinned "Do you want to take this to my place?"

Rei smiled, and much to Kai's displeasure he replied: "No I can't" He then slipped out of Kai's embrace.

"Well, can I at least have your number?"

Rei smiled and grabbed a pen off of near by able that had been abandoned. He then grabbed Kai's hand and scribbled down his name and number, before giving Kai a quick kiss and walking out the bar door.

Tyson came up behind Kai with his arm wrapped around Max's waist. This time, Max didn't look quite so annoyed, but this time impatient. "Bye Kai, gotta go now before this fellow here rips my clothes off and starts ravishing me in the alley way." He said with a triumphant smirk. He then walked off through the bar door, and sure enough, Max's hand was already straying down the back of Tyson's trousers.

Kai snorted and looked around at the stray people who had either collapsed on the floor with drunkenness or were going too. Kai snorted to himself again and walked out the bar door.

~*#*~

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Kai, the leader of the Street Dogs, his gangs rival, currently had his tongue in Rei's mouth. What's even more shocking is, he actually enjoyed it. Now he had moved to his neck and Rei was actually groaning. To his relief and slight disappointment, the bar manager called out closing time. Kai did one last kiss and pulled away. Rei tried to imprint the feel of that kiss in his memory, even though he knew it was slight betrayal to his gang.

Kai was now grinning and asked: "Do you want to take this to my place?" Oh god, how Rei wished he could, but he stopped himself from hissing yes with a picture of Lee's angry face in his mind.

"No I can't." It was true, but that didn't stop the look of disappointment that appeared on Kai's face, and the feeling of guilt in the pit of Rei's stomach.

"Well can I at least have your number?" Say no, damn, he already picked up the pen even though he knew it was wrong. Now Kai had a way to find him again, memory of that kiss must of distorted his decision making.

Luckily, he kissed and ran out quickly before he could do anything more stupid. He didn't stop running until he came to his apartment on the other side of town.

He raced up the stairs not bothering with the elevator, even though his apartment was on the 17th floor. By the time he had reached his door he was exhausted, he collapsed at the door and started rummaging through his pockets for his keys. Luckily for him he didn't have to bother looking for them, because the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Lee. Rei didn't even have time to greet him before Lee roared: "What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

Rei gave him a confused look about to open his mouth and ask what he was on about, when Lee grabbed his wrist painfully and yanked him through the door and he threw him on the leather couch.

"After all I've done for you this is how you repay me?"

"Lee!" Rei interrupted him "Listen to me, I don't know what you are going on about." he tried to keep his voice level, noticing for the first time all the people in his apartment, Lee's bullys.

"I have my watchers, they saw you getting off with that Hiwitari twat. You dare to cross my boundaries, you dare to show your face here again! I told you to spy, not to throw yourself at those bastards!"

Rei gasped in shock, they had been spying on him! Lee hadn't trusted him. Trying quickly to scrape up an excuse Rei stuttered out "But but b-but, I was getting h-his trust so that I-I could get more information." He finished off weakly.

"I don't care, you betrayed us, you disgraced our gang. Hang your head in shame!"

"But Lee, it was for you. I know that if I gained his trust, we would be able to get more information." Rei still seeing the distrust in Lee's eyes, knelt on the floor in front of Lee. "Please Lee, I am doing this for the gang, for you, so that we can win. I don't like that Hiwitari guy anymore than you do." Seeing Lee's slowly relaxing, Rei pushed on. "In fact I loathe him. Lee trust me, I promise that I will get the information out of him, nd give it to you straight away." Rei said it with true honesty. He couldn't lose Lee, his gang, his life for that stupid little kiss.

Lee knelt down on one knee before Rei, so that he was eye level with Rei. He shouted over his shoulder for everyone to wait outside while he talked with Rei. Once they were gone with angry grunts about wanting some action, Lee whispered to Rei. "Rei, the gang, this life, means the world to me. I don't want to rid myself of you just because of the asshole" he spat after he said the last word "so, if you keep to your word and get the information, I will grant your safety, but if you get too attached I will have to kill you, understand?"

Rei nodded numbly.

Lee hoisted himself off the floor with all the grace he could muster and opened the front door. He was met by his pink haired lover Mariah.

Rei knew she didn't love him, but for the status, she was willing to latch on to anybody. 

Once they were all gone and he could no longer here there footsteps, Rei slumped and heaved a heavy sigh, letting everything about what happened sink in. He couldn't fall for Kai. For the honor of his gang, he was gonna get that information, even if it was going to kill him.


	4. Chapeter four: Meetings set

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages:

Kai : 19

Rei: 18

Tyson: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

Oliver: 17

Enrique: 18

Johnny: 18

Robert: 19

Lee: 19

Mariah: 17

Micheal: 20

Steve: 19

Tala: 18

Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It reached the 20 mark.

Chapter Four:

Kai sat on his large, ivory leather couch in his large living room. He looked around admiring his expensive possessions with a smug smirk on his face. His walls were plain white and held no pictures. Except for a plasma TV that hung off the wall in front of where Kai sat. it was silver and the top of the range. A solid oak coffee table sat on the white carpet in front of where Kai sat. Nothing but the TV flicker lay upon it. A glass cabinet stood to the right of the sofa, holding little trinkets from his enemies, who had unfortunately for them, found their end in Kai's hands. On the left of the glass cabinet, a solid oak box, half the size of the sofa, lay on the carpet. It contents, unknown to most, was Kai's collection of guns. Behind the sofa, stood a door that lead out in to the hallway of the high rise apartment block, Kai was on the 17th floor. Opposite the glass cabinet and the oak box, stood three doors. The far left door led to the kitchen, the one in the middle led to a bathroom, the one on the far right led to his bedroom. All the doors were painted white. The room had no windows, except for the large French double doors that led out on to a spacious balcony.

Kai ran his hand along the leather of the seat, admiring the soft feel. The door bell range behind him, Kai stood up and walked over to the door like he had all the time in the world. His hand unconsciously rested on the butt of a gun that sat in a pouch that was tied around his waist. He peered through the spy hole, finding Enrique impatiently taping his foot on the red carpet, his arms crossed and eyes glaring at the door. He opened the door, only to be barged out the way by a arrogant Enrique who went straight to the sofa and plopped down on to it. He stared at Kai expectantly.

"Well, be _nice_ and offer your guest a drink." Enrique demanded while grabbing the flicker and turning on the TV. His only response was a growl from Kai. "Well?"

Ignoring Enrique's request, Kai slammed the door shut and crossed his arms across his chest. Keeping a calm and level look, he questioned Enrique; "What the fuck are you doing here Enrique?"

Enrique faked shock. "Well Kai, why can't one of your own _friends _come and have a little chat?" He placed his hand on his chest. Kai only kept his level gaze, choosing not to answer. "Well be like that." Enrique huffed and crossed his arms. Still receiving no answer. Giving up, Enrique admitted. "All right, I wanted to see if things went all right with that hot black haired guy went all right. If not, I want his number, thats if you managed to get it." That sparked a reaction out of Kai.

"You keep your fucking dirty hands off of him. And yes, if you must know, I did get his number. Aren't you going out with Oliver anyway?" Kai said while thinking back to the black haired beauty last night.

Enrique spread his arms behind him so that he could drape them off the back of the sofa behind him, he sat with his eyes closed, setting an air around him like he owned the whole world. He smirked, "Yeah I am, but a little extra excitement on the side won't hurt. You know what I mean." He opened his eyes to meet Kai's level stare, with a knowing look. Before Kai could reply, he continued. "Thats not the only reason I came here. All the gang are meeting up at the precinct tonight. Wanna bring that guy along? Micheal and all that lot will be there." He changed his look to questioning. "Come any time tonight, but you never know when these things finish."

Kai glanced at his digital wrist watch, it read 19:23. "Yeah, I will go, now will you leave? I need to make a phone call."

"Ooh, you gonna ring your play mate?" he teased. 

Kai had the door open already and had grabbed Enrique by the wrist, dragging him towards the door. "Go waste your life on pot." Before Enrique could shoot back a retort, Kai had already thrown him out and slammed the door in his face. Hearing angry footsteps stomp away, Kai waled through the door in to his bedroom.

The small window on the right wall had the black curtains drawn over them, blocking out the bright street lights from outside. A large four poster, king sized bed possessed most of the room. Rich red curtains hung between the four posts, drawn back at the sides. The curtains matched the thick bedding. Two bedside tables stood on either side of the bed. Oak, both with 3 drawers, both with golden lamps on them. The one on the right held a black portable phone, with a piece of paper with something scribbled on it next to it. A large oak cupboard and drawer stood opposite the bed. Elegant swirling designs rimmed the furniture. A small desk, made of oak of course, sat next to the drawers, with a stool tucked neatly underneath it. A closed black laptop sat on top of it. A black file stacker sat next to it, showing neatly stacked paper. A long mirror hung on the wall next to the right bedside table.

Kai walked to his bedside table and picked up the phone and paper. He look at the number written on the paper, with the name Rei neatly written next to it. He smiled while he typed in the number. Rei's phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Moshii moshii." Rei's voice sang from the other end of the line.

"Konbanwa. O-genki desu ka?" Kai said.

"Oh, hello Kai. I didn't recognise your voice for a moment then, and hai, genki."

"Good, i was wondering whether you wanted to come out with me and the guys tonight?"

"The guys?" Rei hesitated before saying. "Sure what time?"

"Sugoi, Are you ready now?"

There was a pause before Rei's answer came. "I suppose."

"Great, I will come and pick you up now. Where do you live?"

"Uh, can we meet up some where? My place is in a bit of a mess at the moment." He added the last bit too quickly.

"Ok, wanna meet outside sweet and sours and eight?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Sayonara." Kai placed the phone back in it's cradle. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He was satisfied as always by what he saw, Kai stood in all black. Plain trousers, shirt and jacket. The two blue stripes on either side of his face stood out the most next to his two-toned grey hair. He checked his watch again to see that it read 19:30. It would take him 20 minutes by motorbike to reach sweet and sours. He grabbed his keys that rested next to his laptop and walked through the living room out in to the building's hallway. He walked along the white walled hallway in silence, with his hands in his pockets and a threating gaze for an unfortunate one who might cross his past. He reached the set of elevators and pressed the going down button.

Yes, tonight will be fun.

A/N: Wooooo! That was longer than I expected. Review please, and I will continue!

Translations: moshii moshii= Hello (only when answering the phone), Konbanwa= good evening, o-genki desu ka?= Are you in good spirits?(like saying how are you?), hai, genki= yes, I am alright, sugoi= wonderful.

Gotta go now, biscuits to eat!


	5. Chapter five:New trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages:

Kai : 19

Rei: 18

Tyson: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

Oliver: 17

Enrique: 18

Johnny: 18

Robert: 19

Lee: 19

Mariah: 17

Michael: 20

Steve: 19

Tala: 18

Kevin: 15

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them all.

Lady AA-chan: how on earth is that offensive? Well, I hope this answers some of your questions.

Hermiony: One of the few who have kept reading this fic! Thanks for staying.

Shadowy Fluffball: do I sense a sugar high?

Lil Penguin:another one who has stuck to this fic (yay), thanks for reading.

To my understanding a beta reader is someone who reads a fic before it goes on the net, giving suggestions and such. I do not have one and would like one. Does anyone want to take up this position?

Chapter Five:

Rei placed the phone back down shakily. He turned to look back to see Kevin standing in the middle of the room staring at him with a blank expression. Rei gave him a weak smile. "Kai asked me to go out with him and the 'gang'."

Kevin sighed, "You should ring Lee and tell him."

"Yeah, I'll ring him now." Rei said reluctantly. He picked up the little white phone out of it's holder and pressed speed dial 3. Lee's phone began to ring. Rei glanced back at Kevin who gave him a reassuring smile. Kevin had disagreed from the start about Rei messing with the Street dogs, especially Kai. He thought that Rei should back out now and get one of the lower rank members to do the job, and he didn't hesitate to voice his views. Lee swept him a side, ranting about how Rei has got to finish what he started. Now the least Kevin could do is stand by Rei's side, and hope for the best.

"Moshii moshii." Lee finally answered the phone.

"Hello Lee, it's Rei." Rei said hesitantly.

"Oh it's you. Well, what do you want?" Rei winced at the scorn. He probably still hadn't forgiven him for last night, Lee was very stubborn.

"Just to tell you that Kai rang." Rei said quickly.

"Oh, and what did he want? Does he want another round?"

"He asked me to go out with him, to meet some of his friends. I said yes, do you want me to go?" Rei asked quietly.

"Do I want my little _dog_ to go?" Rei winced again. "Well, I might as well let you go, let you have your uses."

"Ok, I'll go and get some information. Oh Lee, I never meant to disappoint you." Rei put the phone down so that he didn't have to hear Lee give him a lecture on the how he dishonored the gang. Still with his hand resting on the phone, he turned to look at Kevin biting his lip. "Do I look all right?"

Kevin sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? Lee isn't your owner, you don't have to as he says."

Rei visibly clenched his muscles. "He is not my owner! I will get that information, for me and the gang. I will stop at nothing. Now, do I look all right?" He relaxed his body, trying to relax his facial expression and eyes.

Kevin looked at Rei. He had his finely braided hair tied up in a high ponytail, that swung with his head movements. He wore a Chinese style white top (Moryanu: Like the one in the show) and baggy black trousers. He had black fingerless gloves on and black trainers. "Yeah, you should hold his eye."

Rei looked in the mirror that stood on it's stand to Rei's right. He then glanced at his watch. 19:30. He gasped, it would take him at least half an hour to get to sweet and sours. "Sorry Kevin, I gotta dash. Eat and stay how ever long you want, lock up when you leave. Bye." Rei had grabbed his jacket and was out the door before Kevin could say good bye.

Kevin sighed as he watched Rei's back go. No doubt Lee would send watchers. Kevin walked in to the kitchen in search for something to eat.

Rei raced down the high story building's hallway. He skidded to a halt before the elevator, jabbing the down button. He stood taping his foot impatiently, growling as the the digital number screen slowly slid to his floor, the 12th floor. When the door finally chimed and slid open he bolted in and jabbed the ground floor button. He was on his own in the elevator, and took this time to pace around the room, thinking about what to do. This would be a good chance for Rei to prove himself worthy to the gang. He would find out any plans that the Street dogs were going to make, and he would tell Lee, and bring victory to his gang. But how? _I need to get close to Kai, to get him to trust me._ Rei thought, _then I can get anything out of him. After all, who could resist me?_ Thats what he would do, seduce Kai, and while he was distracted, get the information out of him, then run.

The elevator seemed to chime it's approval as they reached the ground floor. With a smile and grace of a confidence, Rei ran out of the high rise lobby, and in to the street. He ran round the back to the parking lot, when he fished for his keys n his jacket pocket, and once he found them, slid the key in to the lock, and got in to the car. Turning on the engine, he sped out in to the street, his destination firmly in his mind.

Rei checked the time on the clock, which sat on the dashboard, again. It read 20:05. He was five minutes late. He rounded the corner towards the club, and saw the flashing green sign above the place, and screeched the car to a hurried stop, across the street. He could see Kai, glowering, waiting outside the club. Kai instantly spotted him, and beckoned Rei towards him.

Rei got out of his car and locked the door. Checking the road, seeing it was clear, he ran across the road, holding his hair back so that it didn't whip in his face. He smiled weakly when he neared Kai, seeing it take no effect, he dropped it and settled it for apologizing. "Sorry I'm late Kai, got a little caught up."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, lets just get going."

They walked for 10 minutes before they rounded a corner and were greeted by loud music, shouting and throngs of people. The precinct was surrounded by shops of all types and sizes. A small wall encased a children's play area, which was now being clambered on by drunk teenagers. The more dignified older people sat around on the wall, or simply on the floor, still with their arrogant attitude in tact.

Rei instantly crossed his arms and lowered his head, trying to be not noticed. But all attempts were futile, because when everyone saw Kai, they all fell silent. Only the blaring music remained. All eyes followed Kai and the black haired newcomer approach, until Kai swept a hand through the air and they all continued whatever they were doing. Though, some decided to act upon their inquisitiveness and Rei received cat calls and shout such as "Who's this hottie then?" and "Whats your number gorgeous?" from male and female alike. They walked past a few groups of people, heading towards the back where Rei spotted Tyson, who was still clinging n to Max. Max's face brightened up when he saw Rei approach and sit next to him on the small wall.

Kai glanced at Rei and mouthed to him he was gonna get some drinks before he marched off the way they had just came. Rei turned to max and smiled. "Hey Max, with Tyson I see."

"Yeah, hey meet my friend, he looks just like you, I think you would get along just fine." he moved back so Rei could see the face of the person Max was talking about.

A black haired man, about the same aged as Rei turned to look at him. He wore a navy t-shirt and black trousers. He was clutching a beer bottle, taking a swig from it. His fangs sparkled next to the dim glass and his golden cat eyes glanced back at him, then to the bottle. His eyes then widened at he looked back at Rei, his mouth agape. Rei thought he recognized him, but now he was certain who it was. He was known as the Black Tiger, Rei's old bitter rival, betrayer of the Night cats. Black Tiger's agape mouth turned in to a sadistic smile.

Note: well, i hope you have fun reading this. Review please, and I will continue!


	6. Chapter six: Kenji Ishii

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

this is really just an explanation chapter, so that some questions will be answered.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them all. This is just basically a explaining chapter, not much happens.

Chapter Five:

Black Tiger, Rei winced just thinking that name. Black Tiger was his code name, his real name is Kenji Ishii, but few know this. Kenji was once the leader of the Night Cats, he was respected and a good leader. He brought the gang to victory after victory with his ways. He was in power when Rei and Lee first got involved, he spared their lives on a compromise. Soon, Kenji and Lee got close, they were lovers in all senses of the word. He was the one responsible for Rei and Lee drifting apart. When Rei would go round to see lee, he was always there. He would never let him in so that he could see Lee, he always stopped him at the nor, telling him he was a worthless street rat and he was no good for Lee. Rei told Lee, and he didn't protest, nor did he agree, he just didn't say anything. Kenji slowly, but surely, tangled Lee in to his web of lies, telling him he loved him and he would always be there. Little did Lee know, he was only using him for the sex, and did not plan on staying much longer, he already had someone better lined up.

Rei was shocked when he first discovered this, after all he had given up his and Lee's friendship so they could be together. Rei tried to tell Lee what Kenji was doing, but Lee was in denial, saying that Kenji was right, Rei was only jealous and wanted to rip them apart. Rei pleaded with him for Lee's sake, but he wasn't listening.

When Rei confronted Kenji with what he knew, Kenji pointed a gun between his eyes and said: "Don't think I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. I think the bullet will look mighty fine lodged between your pretty little eyes. Now, you run along now, and do net tell Lee of this, or it will make it's permanent nest there." Rei did the only thing he could do, he fled. Even now, he could still remember his evil laugh as Kenji watched him flee, the way he chanted "Run home little boy" still haunted him, as much as the cool metal that pressed between his scared eyes.

Though, even with his life threatened, he still pleaded with Lee. But he would not listen. Lee cast him out, declaring him as a traitor and a stirrer. The weeks on the streets were harsh for Rei, he had forgotten most of what he had learnt as a child. So he had to learn again. One night when Rei was stalking the streets for an unfortunate victim, by which he would earn the next days meal. He came across Lee and Kenji in the street, arguing.

It was a dark night in the streets, rain hammered down the streets, washing old dirt and rubbish off the streets. All the streets windows and doors were closed and curtains closed, blinding the inside from the scene which was taking place on the streets below.

Lee stood over Kenji, who knelt before him, weeping. Kenji was slumped forward, his hands to his sides, paying no heed to his soaking jeans or thin t-shirt. He was also paying no heed to the gun that was pointed to his forward, in fact he did not seem to notice anything that was happening around him, too intent on his sorrows. Lee growled angrily, he held the gun with two hands, holding it determinedly at Kenji's head. He stood with his legs slightly apart, also paying n attention to the thumping rain. He growled again and bared his teeth. "What the fuck were you thinking? Did you think you were going to get away with using me as your fuck buddy?" He hissed.

"Lee, I'm so sorry, so sorry. So sorry, please don't shoot me, I'm so sorry. Don't shoot." Kenji whimpered, not raising his bowed head. His soaked hair flopped in front of his face, parted slightly so the gun could kiss his forehead.

"I don't give a shit. I'll fucking do what I want with you, you understand?" he hissed, kicking Kenji in the side. "How long did you think it was going to be until I found out? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I made an awful mistake, so sorry. I promise I'll never do it again, so sorry. Please, just forget about it."

Lee threw his head back and roared in laughter. "Do you really think, after all this, I'll take you back and everything will be all hunky dory? Well, life's a bitch, then you die. I do not want your blood to stain my fingernails, so get up now, leave, and you should hope to god that I never see your ugly face around here again, because I swear, I will not hesitate to kill you." Lee gave Kenji one last kick in the stomach. He watched Kenji wearily stand up and run off down the other end of the street. Lee stood there, inanimate, watching devoted years of his life slip away in to the darkness. He turned towards where Rei was stood. A flash of surprise crossed his face when he saw Rei.

Rei just stood there, unmoving, waiting for Lee to speak.

"Rei, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Please, forgive me, and be my friend again." He asked with a pleading look.

Rei did the only thing that he thought Lee deserved. After all the years wasted, trying to convince Lee what was true, he turned and left Lee standing there in the rain.

Though, Rei and Lee did scrape up some of their lost friendship. It was threatened again when Lee replaced Kenji, becoming the leader of the Night Cats. He became arrogant, but Rei endured it, not wanting to go through what happened last time. Now he was trying to prove that he was worthy of Lee's arrogant presence by snooping Kai.

Being faced with his old enemy, Rei was faced with new regrets.

"Hello there Rei, long time no see." Black Tiger said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you met before." Max said, oblivious towards Kenji's and Rei's hatred towards each other.

"Kenji, what are you doing here, trying to fuck someone else's life up?"

"Yes, yours actually."

TBC...

Note: Mwha ha ha. Review and I will continue.


	7. Chapter seven: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

this is really just an explanation chapter, so that some questions will be answered.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them all. I was immensely bored and this chapter was the result, so I hope you like. I still haven't got a beta reader for this by the way.

Chapter Seven:

Kai weaved through the crowd with easy grace nodding in recognition in appropriate places, where people had called out to him in greeting. He walked in to the playground and climbed up on to the adventure house platform, where the drinks and stereo sat. Kai grabbed a couple of bottles and jumped off the play platform, landing on the floor without a hitch. He glided off the ground, only to be stopped by a tipsy blond with a giggling green haired guy sitting in his lap."What do you want Enrique?" Enrique was sat on a child's play stool that was next to a child's play table.

"Thats not nice, not even a nice hello?" He giggled, holding his free hand to his face. He took another swig from his bottle, causing the green haired guy to shift.

"Ooh, Enrique you are so uncomfortable." The green haired guy giggled.

"Sorry Oliver." Enrique said. Enrique reached across the table grabbing another bottle of bear, that lay unopened on the red tabletop. He threw his empty bottle in a random direction, hearing a crash and an angry below, but he seemed oblivious to it. He jammed the cap in to his mouth, snapping it off with his teeth and spat it out on to the floor(1).

"Don't do that, it gives you bad teeth." Oliver scolded him playfully, whacking him lightly on the arm.

"Look, I don't have time for this crap." Kai said angrily.

"Oooh, have your little male friend waiting do you? I trust you brought him." Enrique said to deaf ears, as Kai had already walked away. "Cuh, grouchy bum." Enrique muttered. He turned to look at Oliver, who had a puzzled look on his usually calm face. "What is it hun?"

"Male friend?"

"He's found another. He can't keep 'em long enough."

"Oooh, tell me more."

"He met him yesterday, right after he broke up with that son of a bitch Travis, you know that slut who used Kai for the status." Oliver nodded his recognition. "Well, he was hanging round with that new kid, Max I think his name was, and they got close, numbers exchanged, and apparently, he's here now.

"Oh, you think it's serious?"

"I hope so, hun. That guy needs someone decent to settle down with, someone who can handle his fucked up life with, you know." Oliver nodded again. "Well lets not worry about it, lets have some fun!" Enrique threw his arm in the air, and yelled.

Kai was weaving through the crowd again, intent on reaching Rei. Unfortunately, he was stopped again, this time by Micheal. Micheal was his adviser in the gang. He informed Kai on what was happening, who liked what, who didn't like what. He told Kai everything he found out, a bit like Kai's personal mole. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Micheal was sat on the floor, leaning against Steve, his love partner. The two were inseparable, and Micheal was planning on proposing to him in the near future. Steve was currently talking to that annoying kid Tyson, about hooking up with some Max guy. Anyway, that didn't matter. "Nutin, just seeing what ya up to." He said with a grin under his baseball cap. "I hear you got a new one lined up." Kai didn't have to ask what he means by 'one'. He already knew he was talking about Rei. He was going to ask how he knew, but knowing Tyson's big mouth, the gossip probably spread like wild fire.

"Yeah, and he's currently waiting for me to get back to him with these drinks, so if you don't mind." he released himself from Micheal, and headed back towards Rei determinedly. He finally broke through the last barrier of people to be presented by an interesting scene.

Rei was stood up, wrestling with Black Tiger. Both their faces were set with grim determination, intent on killing each other. A shocked looking Max sat behind them, watching the scene with horror. Why on earth was Rei wrestling with one of Kai's close advisers?

"What do you want with me?" Rei demanded of Kenji angrily.

"Oh, just for some payback." He replied coolly. "When you dobbed me in to Lee, oh so long ago, I wanted to get you back, hard and where it hurts."

"Why are you here?" Rei growled.

"When Lee threw me out of the gang, I had no where to turn. So, I stumbled upon Kai and his gang, bitter rivals of the Night cats. What a better way to get back, all I had to do was wheedle my way in and strike back at you. But it looks like I don't have to now, it looks like you have already destroyed things back with Lee, he didn't let you come back in?"

Rei hissed. "You have no idea."

"Oooh, so Kai doesn't know that you are of the Night Cats, I assume." Kenji said delighted. Rei growled. "Well this could be fun. I heard you are getting close with him, wouldn't it be a gem if he found out that you are from the Night cats?" Kenji laughed and threw his head back. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It's none of your fucking business."

"No need to be so snappy. Did Lee send you out on this little escapade? He really does have you on a tight lead." Rei had, had enough, he lashed out, throwing him and Kenji to his feet. He connected his fist with Kenji's stomach and his foot with his shin. He clenched his teeth in frustration, throwing all other efforts in to pushing Kenji back.

"You son of a bitch!" Kenji growled, now pushing back with equal force.

They both failed to notice when Kai stepped in beside them, and only realised when he had bellowed "WHAT THE FUCK?" Both men sprang apart like they were on fire.

"Kai..." They breathed at the same time.

"Care to explain whats going on?"

Note: (1) My uncle can do it, so it is possible. But that doesn't stop it from being freaky.

Review please, and I will continue. Oh, and Shadowy fluffball, where do you keep your sugar supply?


	8. Chapter eight: Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Note: Sorry I took so long to write this, I have been a bit tied up. Shadowy Fluffball, if you havn't already seen the messege on my user ID, yes, I would love for you to be my beta reader. I tried e-mailing you but the link on your ID didn't work. So my e-mail address is moryanuhotmail.com. Anyone else wants to talk to me, feel free to add me to your msn messenger. Now on with the story!

Chapter Eight:

Suprise quickly slid to horror on Rei's face, when he saw Kai, standing before him and Kenji, with anger painted across his face. "I. I," Rei stuttered.

"What the fuck is he talking about Rei? Night cats! He better be lying Rei." Kai growled through clenched teeth, below glaring eyes. At the mention of the Night Cats, a few people stopped in their previous descussions, to turn and listen to the argument commencing around them.

Rei searched for an answer, while Kenji grinned beside him.

"Well Kai-" Kenji said slyly, before being cut of by Kai raising two fingers together in his face. Kenji looked shocked for a moment before applying a calm face.

This is it, everything is fucked for Rei and his chances. "I used to be in the Night Cats, but I left... I hated Lee" Rei added hastily on the end.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai growled, an evident battle showed on his face, between keeping his serene calm and exploding right there and then. But that would do no good to his reputation.

"I..I..." Rei was evidently struggling with replying. Or thinking up a lie. "I didn't want to ruin my chances with you." Rei visibly winced,closing his eyes, expecting a blow or at least harsh words. After a few moments he released his hold and peered at Kai. He had his back turned, and was talking to a red head with a base ball cap on. The red head guy had a scheming expression on his face, it didn't look good. Kai turned back round, facing Kenji instead, completely ignoring Rei.

"Kenji, as my trusted advisor, I expected better of you." Kai said in a serene calm voice, no expression touching his face at all. "why didn't you tell me of your past gang." Kai looked deep in to Kenji's eyes, trying to pull out a hesitation, or a glance of Kenji's eyes. Something to crack Kenji's cool face, something to give him away.

"Kai, my dear friend, I did not see it as a significant memory, as it was so long ago. I must tell you, and you must know. If Rei-" Kai growled, making Kenji stop and go no further on that subject.

"Time isn't a matter, why did you leave, Kenji?" Kai said, tilting his head slightly to one side, intent on what he was about to hear.

"Well..." Kai smirked he hesitated.

"C'mon, I havn't got all day." Kai said, showing no emotion.

"I left because I myself hated Lee." Kenji gave a self satisfied tug on his shirt. "I left because he treated me badly, not at all like you." He fluttered his lashes mockingly and smirked.

Kai snapped his head back and leaned forward, growling like a mongral. "Black Tger, don't mock me. Well, seeming that you don't take me seriously, I'm de-promoting you. You are no longer my adviser, go and join the other street puppys, or kittens for your matter."

Kenji hissed and pivoted on his heels, facing Rei. "You little bastard. I'm going to make you pay for this." He walked past Rei, knocking him with his shoulder as he passed, emiiting a startled grunt from Rei.

Kai turned to Rei, keeping his serene cool mood in place. "Well, what do you have to say."

"Kai you've got to understand, I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm not proud of my past either." Some of it was true. "Please forgive me, I think I really like you." Rei hated grovelling, but if he wanted to get out with his skin, it seemed the only way.

Kai's cool expression did not change. But, he tilted his head to the side again, he seemed to take an intrest in Rei's face. "Yes, you may have have another chance. You are quite pretty yourself." He smiled slightly. "Yes, I think I like you too. Before we go any further, tell me everything. How far were you in to the Night Cats, what do you know of them?"

"Not much. I didn't like the way Lee bossed everyone around like they were his puppets." He hated to admit it, but it was true. "I left on my own choice, and I went to your gangs bar, not realising it was your territory, and got caught up with you. It seems you have quite a tight net." Rei couldn't deny it, he did have a very tight net. What was he gonna say to Lee? He didn't want to betray him or Kai.

Kai smirked. He then turned to stand next to Rei and put his arm round his shoulder. He leaned over and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Come Rei, tell me more." He started to walk, leading Rei with him. He lead them to a red car, and Kai got the keys from a firey red haired guy, not the same as the one with the cap, and they got it. Kai drived them to his apartment, while Rei came up with a convincing story about how Lee tried to force him in to things he didn't want to do, which was partly true, and how he left, leaving Lee, and stumbled in to Sweet and Sours. He also told him how he wanted to forget his past and look to a new future.

Kai climbed out of the red car after he pulled to a stop in a densly filled car park outside of a appartment complex.

"Wow. This is an expensive part of town." Rei whispered in awe, while the breeze rustled his braided hair slightly.

Kai leant on the car roof, watching Rei admiringly. "Wanna come up?"

Rei scanned the area around him. "Well it seems I don't have much choice." Rei said jokingly.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Rei quickly said. "Well, ofcourse I'd love to come up. Lead me the way." Rei smilled and held out his hand.

Kai smilled and walked 'round to the other side of the car and took Rei's hand in his. Kai's hand felt warm and comforting angainst Rei's. Kai led Rei across the road at in to the apartment complex, where they stepped in to harsh bright light from the dark night, but neither noticed. They were too intent on each other. Kai led them to an empty mirrored elevator and pulled Rei in after him. He punched in his floor number on the dial and waited for the doors to close. As soon as the doors chimed shut, Kai launched himself at Re and wrapped his arms around his waist and planted his lips on Rei's.

Rei eagrly responded by winding his arms 'round Kai's neck, and putting equal force on their lips. Soon their less than innocent kiss turned in to passionate open mouthed kissing. It became apparent to Rei that if he wanted to take this where he wanted to go, the elevator was being painfully slow, and this wasn't the most appropriate place to do things.

The elevator chimed open and Kai reluctantly released himself from Rei's hold. He took Rei's hand in his and lead him past a startled woman who was stood at the elevator entrance. Rei nor Kai noticed though, as they both were staring in to each others eyes. Kai led them to his door and hastily slid his card key through the lock. He rushed in, pulling Rei after him.

Rei didn't have time to admire the classy room before he was pulled down on top of Kai on the white leather sofa. Where they comenced their passionate kiss.

Kai reluctantly broke the kiss again and whispered. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Rei hastily nodded, not trusting his voice.

Kai smilled and pulled them off the sofa and in to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Note:Please review and I will continue.


	9. Chapter nine: New plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Note: This was going to be a lemon, but I remembered FF.net restrictions, so I decided against it. I'm so bored! Someone please talk to me! I shall now commence with the chapter(isn't commence such a great word)!

Chapter Nine:

Lee rounded the corner out of the dirty alley way in to the dingy street. Scruffy windows cracked dirt sodden walls, protected by aged curtains. Weathred doors stood blended in to the background. The shoddy appearance didn't matter to an experienced Night Cat, craked walls held a foot hole, dirt added to the hiding shadows.

That didn't matter to Lee right now. He marched down the street like he owned the street, under the peering eyes of his comrades that sparsely littered the street. Most were in tonight, as there was no called meeting or arrangement. That didn't matter to Lee, if you wanted to get ahead, act immediately. Lee had always thought that way.

He had gotten a phone call from Rei earlier, informing him on his escapade with the enemy. He spends too much time with _him_. One encounter is enough to taint. Lee must have a chat with him.

Lee examined one of the girls on the corner. Short, stumpy, over-weight, wearing to much sports gear, frizzed blond hair. Too much like Vicki Pollard (Moryanu: for all you Little Britain fans! Great show!).

Another, too slutty, Another, too manly. Another, same old same old. Nothing very intresting. What has society produced these day? Too much of a waste, too many young lives wasted on the dream.

When was Rei gonna get back? Where was he? What was he doing? He better not be fucking that twat Kai. If he was, he would be so dead. Lee would never speck to him again.

Lee hammered on the door to a closed down bakery and waited for someone to open the door. A beefy man with a cigarette hanging out his mouth answered the door. He leaned on the frame of the door, his black suit icking up dirt.

"All right, Lee?" The black suited man asked.

"Yeah, any new news, Loose tooth?" Lee replied to the bulky man.

The man grinned a tooty grinned and replied 'round the cigarette, "Nothin' much, just a few odd killings, same old same old." Loose tooth stepped aside to let Lee in.

Lee walked in to a moky crowded room of people and crates. The room wasn't that big, and by the looks of the large boxes, scooters took up most of the room. A crate on it's side made a make shift table for a card game between two men. One was dressed in all white, suit, hat, shoes and socks, except for a black ribbon that wound above the rim of the hat. The hat hid the mans face, but not the expensive cigar clutched between his teeth. The other man was very large and had a hardened face and bare arms. His black scruffy muscle shirt covered his body, and black jeans his muscled legs. He had a bald head and a malicious expression. A woman draped across the white suited man, looking bored at the game, but eagerly at what was in the man's pocket. Other people lined the room, all watching the game like it was the only thing on earth. Most people smoked, few had a drink. Neither man sat at the crate noticed Lee come in. the others spared him little heed, maybe a quick glance.

Lee walked past watching people, to stand before the two playing men. "Oi, Pipi, I got a job for you."

The white suited man, now known as Pipi, turned to look from under his white brimmed hat. His creased face showed age, and his blue eyes were cold. He grinned a yellow teethed grin, and said: "What can I do for you, Lee?"

"I want a sorry motherfucker dead. Get your best man on this job, and I will pay big. I want Kai Hiwitari dead, and I want him dead now. In fact, kill anyone who's with him as well. I want the deed done by tommorow."

Kai didn't know why, but he trusted Rei. Ever since he saw him in Sweet and Sours, Kai has been determined to make Rei his own. The thought didn't even waver when Rei admitted to his past relations with the Night Cats. He fully trusted Rei, but he wished he could just understand why. He felt like risking it all for this man, even though he had only know him for a short while, and it scared him to end. Kai liked being in control, and he felt like he had given his gold studded lead over to Rei, and he had wrapped it around his little finger. He didn't show this of course, no not Kai, he must keep his serene calm to keep up his appearances. For the gang, for him.

Kai checked the digital clock on his phone that sat on his bedside table next to him. 06:12, too early to get up. Kai rolled over to watch Rei's slumbering form beside him. Early summer morning sun laced it's graceful fingers across Rei's soft face, resting on tousled braided hair. Too perfect. Kai smirked, he looks so peaceful. So un-like what life really is. He reached out to porcelain like skin and traced his finger down Rei's exposed back, down to where the duvet rested on the bottom of Rei's back. Too un-real. Kai didn't deserve him, no, Rei didn't deserve him. Rei didn't deserve bloodshed and fear. Kai rolled back over to open his bedside table draw. The opened draw revealed a slim, sleek, black gun nestled on a few white shirts. Too perfect. The gun that had shed so much blood unnecessarily, caused so many tears. So un-like what life really is. He reached out and traced his finger on the cold metal, it's sharp lines and smooth surface. Too un-real. Kai withdrew his hand, theres no need to think about that now. He closed the draw. No need.

He rolled back over, to be greeted by a sleepy grinning Rei. "Hey, beautiful." Kai smilled.

Rei smilled even stronger, he shuffled over to be closer to Kai, and pressed his lips firmly against Kai's.

Today will be a beautiful day, Kai thought. A beautiful day with a beautiful man.

TBC...

Moryanu: I have no idea how to end this. So it might need to go on for quite a while yet. So if you want me to continue, please review!


	10. Chapter ten: Unexpected arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Note: All you people are sex driven maniacs! Nearly all last chapters reviews, contained 'You can have lemons on ff.net **HINT HINT** .' I might put one in later if I can be bothered (how enthusiastic). Anyway, I went in to Asda the other day and picked up a magazine. When I got back home and flicked through it, another little magazine dropped out. Pushing it aside I continued to read. The next day, I looked at the other little magazine, to discover the whole thing was about cheese. Someone had actually gone to the effort to create a whole magazine about cheese. I don't know about you, but I think that's incredibly random. I wrote this while my house was having a pissy moment, otherwise known as a power cut. Thank god for laptop batteries! Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter Ten:

Rei hummed along with the tune that was blaring in the background while he stirred a cup of tea. The song was 'Faint' by Linkin park (Moryanu: Don't you just love that band). He watched the tea swirl around in the mug, thinking about Kai, and what happened last night. Best of all was waking up next to Kai with no cares in the world, just peaceful bliss in Kai's bed and arms. Until he remembered why he was there in the first place. Lee would undoubtedly get mad if he didn't ring soon and report what he had been doing. He's probably annoyed that Rei didn't go home last night, and he probably got one of his little spies to go stalk him and tell on him. Rei could easily come up with some excuse, like he was trying to get more information, or getting Kai to trust him. It didn't matter now anyway, Rei felt like he didn't care whether or not Lee found out, it didn't seem like it mattered anymore.

So lost in his thoughts, Rei didn't notice Kai sneak up behind him. He jumped slightly when Kai rested his hands on his shoulders and whispered 'boo' in his ear. "So what do you want to do today, gorgeous?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do today, sexy?" Rei giggled.

"Anything you want to do."

"Well... want to go out and see a film?" Rei said, while leaning back in Kai's embrace.

When Rei leaned back, Kai wrapped his arms round Rei's waist and rested his chin on Rei's shoulder. Sighing contently he nuzzled his face in to Rei's braided hair and breathed in his scent. "Yeah, whats on?"

"Well, I wanted to go see Harry Potter, its the third one, the prisoner of Askaban (Moryanu: Childish, I know. But who cares? The books are great! I also have no idea how to spell it.)"

Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei's suggestions, but whatever Rei wanted to do, he would do too. "Yeah, do you know the times?"

Rei raised his right hand from his mug to indicate to the table. "Yeah, papers over there. Do you want to go in the afternoon or save it for the evening?"

"Nah, afternoon. I can think of many better things to do in the evening." He nipped Rei's earlobe suggest fully. "Why don't I call up some of the gang so you can get to know them a bit better?" Rei's back stiffened slightly at the mention of Kai's gang. "Whats wrong, baby? Don't you want to get to know them?"

"Nothings wrong." Rei answered hastily. "Just a bit nervous. Yeah, sure, ring them up. Do you want some tea as well?"

"K, I'll get the phone. I'll think I'll pass on the tea, wake up in my own time." Kai answered while releasing his hold on Rei's waist and leaving the room.

Rei put both his hands on the warm mug. It had little baby giraffes on it, playing merrily in a field. Not the kind of thing Rei expected for Kai to have in his cupboard. Like so many things Rei didn't expect out of Kai. Lee had always painted a picture of Kai being an evil, nasty rough man. Rei discovered he was quite wrong. Sure, Kai put up a hard man front around his peers, but he does that to keep control, like any other gang member, like Lee. He is only nasty to his enemies, for obvious reasons. Like Lee is. Kai was very far from rough, he had last night to prove it. Very gentle and loving in fact. Un-like what he had heard from Lees previous partners. So Rei decided Lee was a bit of a hypocrite.

Rei let go of the mug and opened the fridge to pull out a yogurt. He then lent over to grab a teaspoon out of the cutlery draw, and also grabbed his mug to go sit over at the table. He opened the yogurt and took a spoonful and placed it in his mouth. Without withdrawing the spoon, he thought; I'm not going to think about Lee for the rest of the day. I'll just keep my thoughts on Kai and on the wonderful time I'm having. Realising the true meaning of his thoughts, Rei shook his head. He was truly falling for Kai, and he had a feeling when he will hit the floor, that it will be hard.

Kai sat on his bed and picked up the phone, dialing Tala's number from memory, he waited for Tala to pick up.

"What? Who is this?" A groggy muffled voice said from the other end.

"Tala, its Kai you fool. Its 10 o'clock, why aren't you up yet?"

"Tala, darling, who is it?" Another faint voice said in the background. Also groggy.

"Shh, go back to sleep, its just Kai" Tala replied to the voice.

"KAI!" The voice now seemed wide awake. "You mean, the actual Kai Hiwitairi. Leader of the street dogs?"

"Yes, yes." Tala replied sounding bored.

"Don't say it like that you insensitive jerk! Hello Kai." The now clearly masculine voice called out.

"Whatever. What you want Kai?" Tala inquired.

"Do you wanna go out and see a movie?"

"You want to go out on a date? I don't know if you think my fathers in the room with me, but I'm already taken for the day."

"No, as a friend you twat." Kai growled.

"I'm not a pregnant fish." Tala said back confused.

"Oh shut up, want to come or not?"

"What are you seeing?"

"Harry Pothead or something." Kai sighed.

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, whatever he's called."

Complete silence from Tala followed.

"What? Rei picked it!" Kai said defensively.

"Rei? Oh you mean your new play toy? Yeah, might as well and come if he's got more than a pretty face."

"Fuck off. Meet us outside the cinema at midday and bring Tyson and that blond kid. See if anyone else wants to go as well." Before Kai could hear any protest, he put the phone down.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kai shouted to Rei ni th other room.

"Ok!" Rei shouted back.

Kai stood up off the bed and walked through the front room to the front door. He opened it to reveal a man in a fresh white suit, which clashed with the rank smell of fags. A white hat, which had a black ribbon round the top of the rim, covered his face, but not the cigar that hung out of his teeth.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up, revealing a yellow teethed grin around his cigar and cold, ruthless blue eyes. The man pulled his hands out of his pockets, and with them, a gun.

A/N: Ooooh, and thats where it ends. Review and I will continue!


	11. Chapter eleven: Two down

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Note: I have a fish called Greg.

Chapter Eleven:

Rei leaped to his feet when he heard the two gun shots and a loud shriek ring in his ears. Fearing the worst he twisted on his feet and sprang out through the kitchen door in to the living room. Skidding to a halt in horror, he peered over the white leather sofa to the mass of blood behind it.

Max wasn't normally the one for expensive things, but one thing wouldn't hurt as he looked at gold chain that was laid on the counter before him. He smiled at the clerk who smiled back and pushed the expensive, sparkling, gold chain towards him. He picked it up to examine it more closely and put it back down again.

"Go on Maxie, treat yourself, you deserve it." Tyson said softly, popping up behind Max, leaning his chin on Max's shoulder. "Go on, I think it looks great on you."

Max looked Tyson in the eye to see if he was lying and looked back at the gold chain that was glittering enticingly at him. He smiled while looking back up to the Clerk and saying "I'll take it."

the clerk smiled and took the chain away to go package it. He returned with the box and placed it on the glass counter. "Please come this way to pay for the chain."

Max followed the man to the counter and he payed with his credit card. He collected the card and box and dragged Tyson away from the platinum ring display. He whispered in Tyson's ear "Quick, get me out of here before I spend anymore."

Tyson grinned and let himself be pulled out of the shop and in to the bright street. Once outside he whirled Max round to face him and whispered "Put it on."

Max obliged and took the box out excitedly and uncovered the sparkling chain. Bouncing on his feet he placed it round his neck and let Tyson help him with the clasp. He turned to look at himself in the reflection from the glass window. He smiled softly to himself, and to Tyson who was giving him the thumbs up from behind.

"Come on, what do you want to do now?" Tyson chimed after Max had finished jabbing the chain with his finger.

"Something that doesn't require spending money." Max replied happily, twining his finger around the chain.

"Well, that doesn't leave much does it. Seeming I'm broke and your tight." Tyson whined.

Max crossed his arms in defense, forgetting about the chain for a moment. "Excuse me Mr. Hypocritical. Who the other day wouldn't buy me a milkshake because it was 'too expensive'. Hmmm?"

"Wha? That wasn't might fault that I didn't have much money!"

"Oh yeah, who forced you to buy that brand new EXPENSIVE sofa that?" Max flung his arms in the ai in exasperation.

Seeing the argument flaring up, Tyson decided to end it. While waving his arms in front of his face defensively and putting on a goofy grin he said "Alright alright. I'm sorry! No harm? Seeming as we are both stuck, do you want to go see someone?"

Crossing his arms again, and uncrossing them because he realised there was no need, he said "Ok, who?"

Standing up straight while rubbing the back of his neck Tyson said "I dunno, what about Tala?"

"Tala!?!? you must be joking, the last time I saw him he pulled a gun to my head because I ate one of his crisps with out asking. Over reactive or what?" Max huffed while planting his fists on his hips.

Seeing as his suggestion didn't work he tried to think of another person who wasn't quite so over reactive. "Uh... what about Enrique?"

"Nah, the last time I tried to talk to him he had his tongue down Olivers throat half the time. A waste of time I think."

"Micheal?"

"Too arrogant"

"Johnny?"

"Maybe when he takes his head out his arse."

"Kai?" Tyson begged that he just say yes to that he didn't have to wit any longer and cause any more people to give him strange looks as they walked pass. "Please just say yes! I need to go talk to him anyway!" Well done Tyson. Pleased with his quick thinking he smiled to himself.

"Yeah, alright." Max said wearily.

Congratulations! Now to think of something to say to Kai. Not going back on his words, Tyson wearily trudged to Kai. Already knowing Kai's inevitable reaction to Tyson turning up, he inwardly cursed to himself. Great, a morning of tongue lashing insults to be thrown. Why didn't Kai like Tyson anyway? Tyson checked the town centre's clock to see the time. 9:30. it would take about 25 minutes to walk to the swanky building complex that Kai lived in.

As Tyson predicted, it took them 25 minutes to get to the sliding glass doors of the building. He walked through the doors, Max wearily following behind him. He smiled encouragingly at Max, who then sped up to walk beside Tyson. Tyson pushed the Elevator button and tapped his foot impatiently. It took about three minutes for the Elevator to come down and for the people in it to file out. Getting in, they pressed the button for Kai's floor. It took about a minute for the elevator t reach its destination. They both stepped out and looked down the hall.

A greasy looking man in a white suit stood at the Kai's door, finger poised in mid-air from just pressing the door bell. Kai answered the door and as soon as he saw the man he said "Who are you?" The man didn't hesitate to bring out a silver gun and shoot Kai in his middle.

Tyson threw his arms up defensively in front of Max as he his behind him and shrieked at the sight of Kai's blood exploding behind him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Tyson yelled at the man.

The man automatically twirled around and aimed his gun at Tyson's head with pin point ease. And another gun shot rang through the air.

A/N: Please review and I will continue!


	12. Chapter twelve: Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Bloody hell, doesn't time fly? Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've just had a lot t do and think about. I re-posted the last chapter because apparently it didn't post properly.

My fish called Greg died. :(

Chapter Twelve:

Blood and brains splattered on the pristine white walls. Tyson stood shocked, staring at the red mess. "Bloody hell, that was close. Be a little quicker next time Kai, I thought Max was done for." Tyson said a bit breathlessly.

Max rapidly shook his head in agreement.

Kai was kneeling on the floor, panting, with his arm still raised and aimed from where he had shot the white suited man in the head. Letting the gun from his bloodied fingers, he crippled over clutching his stomach, where he had been shot.

Rei was by his side in an instant, whispering soft words to Kai, as he vomited blood on the carpet. "Tyson, quick ring an ambulance." Rei shouted, all the while not taking his eyes of Kai or stopping in trying to help him.

"Shit, no ambulance. They'll ask too many questions." Kai hissed out in pain.

"Kai, don't be stupid." Rei said while clutching his hand over Kai's. "Max, do something useful and get me a towel or something." Rei snapped at Max.

Max, still wide eyed and startled, quickly jerked round to look at Rei. He snapped his mouth shut and then set about finding a towel of some sorts, while muttering about stupid gangs and stupid ideas of getting involved.

"Tyson, why the fuck are you still standing there? Ring 999 (I don't know the Japanese emergency number)!" Rei screamed at Tyson, who was still staring at a shaking Kai.

"But Kai said..."

"Ring the fucking ambulance!" Rei screeched at Tyson.

Tyson jumped back in surprise and scuffled in Kai's apartment looking for a phone.

"Rei, it hurts so much." Kai croaked.

"All right Kai baby." Rei soothed in to Kai's ear, who weakly griped on to Rei's arm.

By the time the ambulance had arrived, and Kai was safely strapped in, many people had gathered around to stare. Rei had made his decision. _I knew I recognised his face._ Rei thought. _Lee had used the same assassin before. Pipi his name was. Well Lee, you have failed in trying to kill. But something you have succeeded in is making up my decision. Lee you will pay for every last drop of pain that Kai felt. I swear it._

In the trip to the hospital, Rei held Kai's lifeless hand while plotting his revenge.

Lee sat on a wooden box, and leaning on another. His feet were crossed and propped up on another box and were silently moving to the song in the background. Inspecting his cards that were fanned out between his hands, he thought about Kai. _That stupid bastard won't know what hit him. Serves him right for trying to mess with me. _Staring at the two threes , a six and a seven in his hands he said: "Stay"

The man across from him, a fat greasy man, grinned around his cigar. Leaning over the cards in his fat grubby fingers, he said, "Hit me, Bob"

Another lanky man to Lee's right, flicked a card from a pile that rested on his lap. He mirrored Lee's position, excluding the moving foot. The flicked card landed on the wooden box revealing a nine of clubs.

The greasy man grimaced while picking up the card and adding it to his hand. "Ok, I'm out." He said while flinging his cards on the box, revealing the nine, another nine, a eight and an ace. He lent back, grimacing even harder while Lee collected his winnings from the middle of the table.

_Can't wait to hear the talk about Kai's death. When that dirty bastard is out the way i will rule this city. _Lee grinned while stuffing his winnings in to his pocket.

A/N: I'm sorry its so short! Review please, and I will continue!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: At the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Meh, tired, hungry...

One question, what is everyones obsession with Gackt? I've seen him mentioned in quite a few fanfics, but who is he? Oh well, on with the chapter!

Chapter Thirteen:

Tyson picked up a silver pen off of a table and started to tap the lid repeatedly, while watching the portable white phone that lay beside him. He was sat at a table in his kitchen, in his apartment on the 13th floor of Sunup apartments. He placed the pen down, again, and crossed his arms. Frowning, he uncrossed his arms and drummed his fingers on the pine table.

"Will you please stop fidgeting! It's irritating!" Max's voice rang out from the room next door to the kitchen.

How long had they been waiting for the call now? Ever since Rei and Kai went off to hospital in an ambulance after Kai and that guy had been shot, he had heard nothing, and was waiting for somebody to ring up and tell him what was going on. To hear about what was going to happen about the gang. And to see if Kai is alright of course.

At this moment Max's light footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen entrance. His hair and clothes were disarrayed from sleeping and his face showed signs of tiredness. "Tyson, don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine." He offered with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know. You know, you could of borrowed some of my pajamas, instead of sleeping in your day clothes and getting them all wrinkled."

Max smiled again, "I know, but that would of only caused more washing for you, and seeming that your already behind on the last lot, that wouldn't be very good for you." Max then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 9 o'clock, I think visiting hours start now. Why don't you go down to the hospital and see Kai for yourself?"

Tyson lent back, so only two legs of the chair were on the floor. He looked up in thought and place a arm across his chest and rested his other elbow on it so that he could chew on his nail in thought. "I guess I could." He smiled, uncrossing arms to let the hang by his sides. He broke in to a grin, "After all, the worst that could happen is that Kai will get irritated and hit me." His face suddenly turned gloomy. "Thats if he's even alive."

"Tyson don't think like that." Max said while moving behind Tyson and wrapping his arms comfortingly around Tyson's shoulders.

Tyson rocked back on to all four chair legs and leaned back in to Max's embrace, while holding Max's arms. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

Tyson let go of Max's arms so Max could get free. "Do you want to go to your apartment so you can get some clean clothes?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. These smell. I could do with a shower as well." Max said while walking back in to the living room.

Tyson leaned forward and leaned his elbows on the table while cupping his faces with his hands, closing his face off from the world. "Shit, what will happen if you are dead Kai? What will happen to the gang, no one else can run it but you."

After Tyson and Max had stopped off at Max's apartment, Max now clean and freshly dressed, Tyson drove them in to the hospital parking lot. Buying a time ticket from a near pay and display machine, they walked in to the sterile atmosphere of the hospital. Tyson and Max approached the woman at reception where Kai would be, saying that they were cousins to him, she directed them to a ward up a floor and a few corridors to their right. When they came up to the ward, they saw no Kai, and when they asked a plump nurse, they were told he was in a private room. After they asked for directions, she pointed angrily towards a room and scolding them for interrupting her work. Tyson was the first to walk in to the room.

Rei sat on a plastic chair next to a empty hospital bed, he clutched a plastic coffee cup with both hands and his face was blank, but he had tired, red eyes from crying, that stared at the wall in front of him.. "He's gone in for another operation." He said without looking up. Tyson spotted the empty space beside Rei.

"Will he be ok?" Tyson said from his position in the door frame, still clutching the twisted handle.

At this Rei's face shriveled up, dropping the cup on the floor spilling coffee everywhere, he buried his face in his hands and began to cry again.

Max shoved past Tyson, who had finally let go of the door handle, and knelt next to Rei, holding his shoulder. "Shhh, don't worry. I'm sure he's going to be ok. Have faith, don't worry. Everything will be fine." He comforted.

"How can you know? Your not a doctor, and you haven't been here." Rei's muffled cries came from behind his hand.

Tyson came to stand in front of Max and Rei and crossed his arms, trying to keep his voice as level as possible, he said "What happened when Kai first came in here? What did the doctors say?"

Rei spoke, still covered by his hands, some of his braided hair fell down beside his face and twined between his fingers. "He first went in for a operation to get the bullet out, that took a few hours. When he came out of the theatre, he looked so old and worn, I just stared until he woke up. He wanted to hold my hand and I stayed strong and didn't try again. Well, that was until the doctors came back this morning and examined him and said he needed to go back in to the operating theatre again. I don't know why, he was just rushed off, and I followed them. I walked back here after I was told I could not stay or go further. I got a cup of coffee and I have been sat here ever since. The doctors said they didn't know what was going to happen."

Tyson's eyebrows furrowed. "You've only known him for a few days. How could you cry over him when you hardly know him?" He asked, leaning his head to the side.

"Tyson" Max hissed at Tyson from his position on the floor.

Rei chose to ignore Max. "Yeah I know, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I have this great sense of attachment that I don't quite understand. Your a bit of a hypocrite, what about you and Max? From what I understand, you two are quite attached yourselves."

At this, Tyson gave off a guilty grin and blush, while scratching the back of his neck. "Did they say when he is coming out of the operating theatre?" Tyson asked.

Rei jumped from his seat as the room's door swung open and a tired looking doctor walked through, pulling a hospital bed after him, which was being pushed on the other by the plump nurse in blue dress. The doctor smiled at them all, and stood out the way so they could see Kai lying asleep in the bed. "Hello, I am doctor Burrows. Your friend here will be just fine, give him a few weeks and he will be like as bright as a button. Just make sure he rests. Nurse, can you please put him in the proper place and leave while I talk to his friends here."

The nurse did as she was told and left without a word, seriousness painted her plump face.

Doctor Burrows watched her go and turned to the group. "Were you all there when he was shot?"

"Yes" Rei answered.

"Did you know the man that was killed?"

"Yes." Rei answered again.

"Who was he?"

"Pipi."

"Pipi... who?"

"I don't know his full name."

"So, you don't know much about him? His date of birth? His address?"

"Nope." Rei answered.

"Ok. Thats all I'm allowed to ask. I'm afraid that the police have more freedom. They will be here soon to ask some questions."

Max and Tyson's eyes widened and their mouths slackened in surprise. Rei's face didn't even flinch, he just merely nodded.

"Ok, I will be leaving you now. A nurse will come back in every hour to check his temperature and other such procedures. With this said the doctor walked out the door and silently closed it behind him.

Tyson waited for the doctors steps to fade out down the corridor before speaking. "What are we gonna do now? What are we gonna tell the police? 'Oh, hello there officer! Oh yes, my friend shot the guy. Oh what? Your gonna arrest him now?'?"

"You two leave. Now. Leave the police to me." Rei demanded in a harsh tone, his face turned and staring at the wall in front of him. Max was about to protest when Rei shouted" Get out NOW! I can handle them." Rei gripped the side of his chair.

"Now now Rei. You are emotionally distraught, I don't think.."

Rei snapped his head around to face Max. "I don't care. Just leave."

Max's face went blank and he stood up and left without a word.

Tyson looked at Rei for a few moments before following Max out the door.

Rei let the anger drain from his body and turned to stare at Kai.

If Max and Tyson had been alert when leaving the hospital, they would have noticed a familiar Tiger lurking around the hospitals premises.

A/N from Moryanu: Not much to say. Just very bored.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21

Note to Probladergirl: When I was receiving the reviews for the last chapter, I read yours along with the rest. I looked at your name and had to double check. I thought it read that you had a problem with your bladder. I then realised that it didn't say this and had good laugh at my self. Sorry, I just had to say that. By the way, you were wrong! Hehe.

Chapter Fourteen:

Kenji Ishii strode down the hospital hallway with a sickly grin on his face. He had just talked to a plump nurse who had directed him to Kai's hospital room, she muttered something about the hospital being for the sick not for the circus, and now he was heading there. As he approached the room's door, he looked behind him to check his reflection in the the window. He thought he always looked good in a window reflection. Grinning even more he turned back, twisted the handle and stepped in to the room.

He was met with exactly what he was expecting. A white boring old room with all the standard hospital things. And in the centre, against the wall, was a hospital bed which currently contained a slumbering Kai. Even more to Kenji's delight, a sleeping Rei who was sat in a plastic chair faced towards Kai, his head resting on his folded arms that lay on the bed next to Kai.

Kenji stepped in and slammed the door behind him, as he expected, causing both Rei and Kai to wake up. Rei snapped up from his resting position and turned to meet Kenji with a blank stare, which quickly turned enraged recognition at seeing Kenji.

Kai's eyes merely fluttered open and muttered "Rei, whats happening?" groggily.

Rei flicked his eyes back towards Kai, "Don't worry, just go back to sleep." the icy glare then returned to Kenji. "What the fuck do you think your doing here?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Kai's eyes fluttered back close and his head lolled to his side.

"Come to see the damage." Kenji replied truthfully. He smirked and tilted his head to the side while crossing his arms. "It must be bad if hes taking orders from a filthy kitten." He snickered.

Rei's pupils thinned and he hissed "Get out."

Kenji stared in to Rei's eyes and he just smirked even more. "Why should I? No, I don't want to get out. You disgraced me in front of so many people Rei, now I am going to get you back."

Rei's eyes flickered back to Kai. "How?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm getting you back now. I'll get Kai later when he's well enough to experience the mortification. But for you, well, you could say I've already gotten you back."

"How?" Rei repeated a bit more dangerously, as he leaned forward on his chair.

"I told Lee about you and Kai."

"What?!" Rei yelled as he leapt up from his perch on the chair.

Kenji formed a smug smile on his face as he held his chin up high. "I told him everything, about you two getting together at the club, well he already knew that but not on the level that you were at, about you two at little gang get together and when you went back together to Kai's apartment. And as far as I'm concerned that only spells one thing, and trust me, I told him my suspicions. I also told him you were getting rather lovey dovey. He was not best pleased. I think you will be experiencing a visit from him quite soon."

"Shit." Rei cursed, a angry Lee was not a nice thing, but a betrayed feeling, angry Lee, well, lets say the last poor bugger who experienced this was wishing himself to the grave. Rei's eyes averted to Kai, and he took a deep breath. Still staring at Kai he said, "What did he say?"

"Well, he already had an idea that you betrayed him, so it wasn't such a big surprise. He told me to come here and find you, and when I did to ring him."

"Why didn't he come here himself?"

"Because he's too busy dealing with the cops, that was a good one you pulled with Pipi. He'll be here soon, he just wanted me to tell you all this so that when he arrives he wont have to go through telling it all to you and just get down to business." Kenji uncrossed his arms and slid a mobile out of his denim jacket pocket and begun pressing bottons in to his little silver flip phone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Rei said with a serene, icy calm. He showed to visble signs of emotions, and just stared at the mobile in Kenji's hands.

"Hm?" Kenji inquired while he lifted the mobile next to his ear. "Could you keep quiet a sec?"

Rei launched at Kenji and snatched the phone from Kenji's grasp, while landing a punch on Kenji's eye.

Kenji stumbled back and backed on to the door with a 'oof'. "What the fuck was that for? Are you crazy?" He said while rubbing his abused eye.

"Guess." Rei merely said in his serene calm before kicking Kenji full pelt in the stomach.

Kenji slid down to the floor and clenched his face in pain.

"Why do you always fuck things up? You fucked things up with Lee, and now your doing the same with me and Kai! Why can't you just go live under a rock where you'll be more appreciated?" Rei said in his calm voice while picking Kenji up by his collar and dragging him to his feet. "Here, stand on your feet, it will make you easier to hit."

Kenji's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, the door behind him was flung open and he was kicked and shoved through it.

"Don't want to disturb Kai now, do we? You've already caused him enough trouble." Rei said as he spun Kenji around and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and hair. He pushed Kenji forward and smashed his face in to the window that was opposite the room door.

The other people in the waiting room jumped up and started screaming for the police. A nurse dashed by, the horror in her eyes showing what she felt.

Drawing Kenji's head back he forced Kenji's head around to look at him.

Kenji winced and tried to look away as blood freely flowed down his face from his abused forehead.

"Just looking at the damage." Rei smirked and twisted Kenji's head back around and with all his force, smashed Kenji's head through the window pane, smashing it straight through. Rei let go of Kenji's motionless body as he watched it's blood flow down the white sterile wall and as it pooled on to the tiled floor. Giving it one final kick, he turned round and walked back in to Kai's room.

Kai looked up at Rei as he entered the room and struggled to sit up. "Whats happened Rei?"

"Don't worry Kai, everything is fine. Just go back to sleep." He said in his serene calm voice. "I'm afraid I won't be able to visit you from now on."

"Why?" Kai demanded while trying to reach out towards Rei. "You have blood on your hands, whats happened?" Kai's brow creased in concern. "Who was that who came? What was all that noise?"

"Don't worry Kai, I just took care of a few things. When your better, come look for me. I'll tell Tyson where I am, but nobody else. Do you understand?"

Kai nodded numbly. "What did you do?"

"Shush, go back to sleep." Rei leant over and kissed Kai on the lips. "Get better soon, love." With this he turned and began to walk at the room.

"Take care." Kai whispered.

As Rei turned out the room he passed Kenji's body. Ignoring it, he walked a few more steps, and ran then as fast as he could down the hospital corridors and outside past the flashing lights of the police cars. Running, not bothering to turn towards the angry shouts of the police, he turned down an alley way and kept running to get as far away from the hospital as possible, as the blood on his fingers turning cold in the wind.

A/N: My god, I'm quite proud I got that out so fast. Please review and I will continue.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Decisions made

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other brand name used in this fic. I am mealy using them for my own and others amusement. I repeat, I do not own any of the characters and brand names.

Title:Clash

Author: Moryanu

Show: Beyblade

Summary: Street gangs and fights were a common thing in Kais life. Until he meets a certain neko-jin and is forced by love to look the other way. Yaoi-don't like, don't read.

Genre: Violence/romance/angst

Pairings: KaixRei, TysonxMax, OliverxEnrique, LeexMariah, MichealxSteve

Ages: Kai : 19, Rei: 18, Tyson: 17, Max: 17, Kenny: 16, Oliver: 17, Enrique: 18, Johnny: 18, Robert: 19, Lee: 19, Mariah: 17, Michael: 20, Steve: 19, Tala: 18, Kevin: 15, Black Tiger(Kenji Ishii):21 (Deceased)

Stomach bugs suck.

Wahoo! Over 100 reviews, I feel special.

Chapter Fifteen:

Rei stared at in the glass in his hands and at it's clear, liquid contents. He couldn't believe what had happened, what had possessed him to kill another human being? He needed to get out of this city soon, or even the country, the police were crawling everywhere like worms and ferreting out anything from anybody. Well, one good thing is that bastard is out of Rei's way, one good thing. Rei hadn't seen Kai for a week, ever since that day. "Kevin, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Rei, I don't know." The little green haired boy answered from his perch on an old scooter crate. "I had a call from Lee himself last night, demanding to know where you are."

Rei's head snapped up and his eyes widened towards Kevin. "You didn't tell him did you?"

Kevin swept off some dust with his hand from his crossed legs and replied. "Of course I didn't. Why would I do that?"

Rei lowered his head while shaking it, "I'm sorry, just a bit jumpy thats all. If Lee found out where I am" Rei lifted his head a little and swept his hand through the air gesturing around the old abandoned warehouse "and I'm fucked."

Kevin winced. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm sure Tyson won't."

"Does anybody else know I'm here?"

"No."

"Not even Kai?"

"No."

"Good."

"Wha?" Kevin looked at Kevin in confusion. "Why is that good? I thought he would be the first person to tell."

"It would be best if he didn't know. No harm could come to him and the police wouldn't be able to wheedle anything out of him." Rei replied after taking a sip of his drink. "Did you bring what I asked for??"

"I got in and took the things you asked for. I got your passport, some money and a couple of other things you wanted. Oh yeah, and some food." Kevin took a off-white bundle from behind him and chucked it over to Rei. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Rei said while easily catching the bundle with his free hand. He placed the bundle by his feet and went back to staring in his cup.

"What do you need your passport for?"

"I'm leaving the country." Rei said blankly.

"What? You can't!" Kevin said while leaping off the crate in shock. "How can you? The police will stop you!"

Rei was unaffected by Kevin's outburst. "The police may be asking questions, but they still don't know that I did it. The only people who know me and know I did it are very unlikely to tell the police. I'll just go to the airport, hop in a plane and get the hell out of here."

"If it's safe here still, why don't you stay? You said yourself that the police don't know it is you yet." Kevin tried desperately.

"They don't know now but they will soon. I'm not scared of the police anyway, it's Lee that I should be scared of. Thats why I'm hiding in this God forsaken warehouse."

"I know, I know, but still. What am I going to do with out you?" Kevin whispered while collapsing to the floor. "I rely on you Rei. Whats going to happen?" He whispered while lowering his head, covering his eyes with his thick green hair.

"Then come with me."

Kevin's head snapped back up, his eyes hopeful. "You sure?" He asked, his voice unsure.

"Yeah, why not. But you have to do me a favor."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah anything."

Rei smiled to himself at Kevin's quick change of mood. "Go tell Kai where we are going, and tell him as soon as he gets out of hospital for him to come meet us there."

"Alrighty then. Uhh, where are we going?"

"England." 1)

"Really? I always wanted to go there!" Kevin said gleefully.

"Ok then, get going then. Get your passport and stuff on the way back."

Kevin snapped back on to his legs and bolted out the door throwing a "Be right back!" over his shoulder.

Rei grinned at his young friend, then let the momentary mirth slip off his face like ice on hot steel. Now that he had peace and quiet for a while, he could finally think of what he was going to do. In truth, he hadn't really thought about where he was going to go, England just popped in to his mind and out through his mouth at Kevin's question. England sounded good anyway, rent a house somewhere in North Somerset, or perhaps nice quiet Devon. He didn't have any clothes with him or anything like that, he would just have to buy them at the airport or in England. His biggest priority was getting away from Lee and the police. Yes, he had to do that.

Damn him! Why did he have to be so rash? Escaping to England, was he mad. Had he really thought any of this through? Kai thought angrily as he stared after Kevin's hurrying back. Kevin left him with no idea when Rei was going or even what part of England he was going to, how on earth was he supposed to find them? There was only one thing to it. He had to get out of here and go find Rei before he could take off, and go with him. Thank God Tyson has got a week spot towards death glares and let slip where Rei was hiding.

Kai slipped out of bed, and lifted the little clipboard at the end of his bed and noted all his prescribed medicines. He pulled the patients gown over his head and slipped on some checkered boxers and some worn blue trousers, and on top a dark t-shirt and a dark jacket. Taking a bag from his small cupboard, he shoved everything he had in it. Checking outside the ward for any nurses or doctors, he cursed when he saw a nurse behind reception, partially guarding the medicine cupboard. Seeing no one else, he crept over to the bed next to him where a middle aged man was sleeping peacefully, recovering from a recent operation. He leaned over the man and repeatably pressed the little red nurse's button that was next to the mans bed. Kai then jumped back in to bed, covering his clothes so the nurse wouldn't see.

When the nurse finally fled through the door and pulled the curtains around the newly awakened, confused man's bed, Kai dashed out of his bed and round the corner and jumped over the reception, and held his stomach when his freshly healed wound screeched in pain. He made a mental note not to do that again. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he broke in to the medicine cupboard and took a few boxes of his medication and got out of the room.

Rei better be pleased that I'm doing this AND abandoning the gang for him. Kai thought angrily. He walked calmly down the hospitals corridors, trying to seem as if he had just come back from visiting a sick friend. Keeping his face blank, he walked out the hospital doors and out on to the street. When safely out on to the street and well away from the hospital, Kai hailed a taxi and leapt in. Ordering the short fat driver to take him to his apartments, he sat in the back and thought about what was going to happen.

Well, now Kai thought about it, he didn't HAVE to abandon his gang, he could always control them by passing messages through Tyson or Micheal. That was easy enough, just had to remember to pick up his mobile. And why was that kid coming with Rei and him to England? Kai knew he wasn't very good with kids. Oh well, if Rei wanted him to come along then that was fine with him. He had to get some money from his room and get a few other things he needed, as he doubted that Rei had anything proper since he started hiding in that warehouse.

When the taxi drew up outside his apartment, he asked him to wait while he got a few things.

In his apartment, Kai collected his passport, a few set of clothes and toiletries, and his wallet with loads of extra cash. Going outside he got back in to the taxi and told the driver to take him to the old warehouses.

Rei paced the large dank warehouse while he waited for Kevin to return. When he finally did, he sighed in relief and sat down on the dirty, littered floor to calm himself. Rei sorted through Kevin's things he had brought and found quite a bit of useful things. He, thankfully, remembered to bring his passport and some money. He also brought some clothes and his Walkman, toothpaste and tooth brush and other such toiletries.

Rei nearly had a heart attack when there was a large banging on the door. He quickly retrieved his gun that was tied around his waist and aimed it at the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"Don't worry Rei, its just me."

"Oh God Kai. You scared the shit out of me." Rei said while lowering his gun and running to fling open the heavy metal doors. He flung his arms around Kai's neck, who secured his around Rei's waist. "God, I missed you. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be recovering in hospital." Rei turned on to a more serious note.

"Well, your little messenger boy here, leaved me with vary vague instructions." Said boy gave Kai a cold glare. "He didn't say what part of England you were going to or when, or how I was supposed to find and contact you. Thats why I'm here, I'm going to go with you."

"But what about your wounds and medication? Kai, your not well enough."

"Don't worry about me, I've taken more than one measly shot before. And I've brought my medication with me. Everything will be fine." Kai said, finalising his statement with a kiss.

"But..." Rei tried hopelessly.

"Shush. Now when are we leaving." Kai said while letting go of Rei's warm body.

"Today, now. We'll fly to Exeter airport, thats in Devon. A nice quiet place, we'll lay low for a while there."

"Have you got everything you need?" Kai inquired.

"No, but that doesn't matter, I can get new stuff when we get to England." Rei clutched Kai's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Eurgh! Get a room. Anyway, I thought we were going?" Kevin rudely interrupted.

Kai and Rei smiled at each other. "Ok then, lets get going." Rei whispered while staring in to Kai's eyes.

All three left and hailed a taxi, setting off towards the nearest airport and to their knew lives.

A/N: I hate how that chapter turned out. I thought it was positively crappy. Oh well, it ended where I wanted it to. Please review and I will continue! E-mail with any comments or suggestions at 

1) Wahoo! England, the place I know and love!


End file.
